A Troublesome day with little Sonia
by StarLikeShadow
Summary: What happens when the Raimon eleven would meet Tsurugi's younger cousin? Find out the chaos Sonia made here! OC one shot story.


Star: this is something Nii-san and I wrote during history class before

Kagaya: we just had the random idea because of our own cousin...

Roze: they do not own anything but the two OCs in this fic.

* * *

"Its another normal day in Raimon!" Hamano cheered.

"Everything is just normal except..." Hayami continued until the door opened.

**"Tsurugi Sonia! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"**

**"NO!"**

Ah~ yes a normal day. It was a normal day until everyone found a little surprise in the club room. A little girl around the age of six with navy blue hair tied to a low ponytail and golden yellow eyes was running around the room with an older boy with navy blue hair and golden yellow eyes, another boy with teal hair, another with purple and two with brown- though one was shorter than the other.

"What in the world is going on?" Shindou asked the first years. The second and third years were all running late for the day and was confused by what they were currently witnessing.

The girl, who was running around, stopped and ran up to Shindou with shiny admiration eyes shining brightly. "Oh My GOD!" she squealed. "You're Shindou Takuto! THE Shindou Takuto!"she squealed even more and Shindou sweat dropped.

Just when she started ranting about "The Great Shindou Takuto" Tenma, Shinsuke, Kariya and Hikaru all sneaked up on the girl. "NOW!" They all shouted and jumped on the girl in an attempt to catch her. Meanwhile Akane took pictures.

"Oh let me see!" Midori shouted and looked at all the pictures.

First was a picture of Shinsuke's attempt in which was dodged by jumping up high. Second came Tenma's attempt in which the girl stepped on his head. Third was Hikaru in which the girl flipped backwards. Finally Kariya's attempt failed miserably as she landed on his back after the flip.

"GOTCHA!" Tsurugi said grabbing hold of the girl, wrapping his arms around the girl's waist and carrying her up to his chest.

"Noo!" the girl whined and pouted when she couldn't get free. "Kyou-chan pwease?" she begged rather adorably with sad puppy-dog eyes. "I won't do it again..." she said

"That's what you said the first time I caught you..." Tsurugi said feeling immune to the eyes.

"Hey Tsurugi is she your sister?" Kirino asked in curiosity.

"Technically no..." Tsurugi said. "She's my cousin...her name is Tsurugi Sonia" he explained.

"She's your cousin?" Kurama asked.

"No...she's my neighbor's daughter who's staying with us for a whole week and just happens to look like me..." Tsurugi said full of sarcasm and Kurama just rolled his eyes.

"Glad to confirm" Kurama also said sarcastically.

"What are you all still doing here I get that Endou isn't here yet but its no excuse and I'm here to proctor you whi-" A voice said and they turned to see Gouenji with his sister Yuuka.

"Gouenji-san?" Tenma asked getting up from the floor with the other.

"OH MY GO-" Sonia was about to squeal until Tsurugi covered her mouth making her squeals of "The Awesome Gouenji Shuuya" muffle.

Just when her squeal died down, Tsurugi asked; "You done?" and Sonia nodded, So Tsurugi removed his hand from the little girl's mouth.

"AW~!" Yuuka squealed. "Whose this little angel?" Yuuka asked staring at the child in Tsurugi's arms.

"Sonia!" Sonia squeaked. "Tsurugi Sonia" she squeaked her full name.

"She's my cousin, she and her older brother are staying with us while their parents are on a business trip..." Tsurugi gave more details.

"How old is your brother" Kirino asked being the most curious of all the other players.

"Satoru is sixteen..." Tsurugi answered.

"Then how come he's not taking care of her?" Sangoku asked also becoming one of the curious people.

"Well..." Tsurugi started.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

The first years were done changing and was waiting for the others and their coach when the door suddenly opened to reveal a guy.

He had navy blue hair and golden eyes, his hair tied to a low ponytail just like the little girl in his arms. He scanned the room until he saw Tsurugi.

"Kyou-chan!" he shouted and ran up to Tsurugi with the little girl in his arms.

"Satoru?" Tsurugi thought out loud as the teen neared him with the little de- I mean girl. "What are you doing here with Sonia?" He asked.

"That's the thing..." Satoru started looking away slightly and looking Tsurugi straight in the eye. "I need to go to my part time job so I need you to watch over her!" he said quickly.

...

...

...

...

Tsurugi's mind was still processing what his cousin had said and finally there was a ping sound in his head. "WHAT?!" Tsurugi shouted. "You said you took the week off so you could take care of Sonia!" Tsurugi shouted.

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID" Satoru yelled. "My manager called and said they were one man short and I need to work for an hour!" he explained.

"What about mom?" Tsurugi asked.

"Auntie had to go somewhere" Satoru said.

"Dad? Or even Nii-san?" Tsurugi asked desperately.

"Uncle has work and the hospital is waaaaay too far from where I work!" Satoru explained and handed the girl to Tsurugi. "I promise I'll come get her in an hour!" he said walking to the door.

"But-"

"ThanksKyousukeI'llbebackinanhourSoniabegoodI loveyouboth BYE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" Satoru said lightning fast and left with a wave of a hand.

"Bye bye Onii-chan!" Sonia squealed waving both of her hands at the door. Meanwhile Tsurugi and the others stared gaping at the door.

* * *

**FLASHBACK END**

"And that is what happened..." Tsurugi said and everyone just hummed.

"No more than a minute after he left she started running around..." Kariya said and all the first years sighed.

"Who knew how hard it is to try and catch a little girl who does gymnastics and acrobats..." Hikaru sighed.

"Very..." Shinsuke replied.

"Well how long ago was that?" The curious Kirino asked.

"Around...30 minutes ago..." Tenma said looking at the clock.

"Let me go!" Sonia whined while struggling in Tenma's arms.

"Not until Satoru comes back kiddo..." Tsurugi said to the little girl who pouted.

"Just a little?" She asked giving the saddest little eyes she could make.

"Not in your life..." Tsurugi said with a small glare and the girl went back to pouting.

"Come on guys let's practice and sorry for being late!" Endou said coming in the room.

"Kantoku/Endou/-san" everyone said.

Endou's eyes scanned the room and his eyes landed on the girl trying to get out of Tsurugi's grip. "Whose the little girl?" he asked.

"My cousin" Tsurugi was getting tired of saying it "Her brother had to go to his part time job and I'm supposed to take care of her while he's gone..." Tsurugi explained.

"What's her name?" Endou asked.

"Tsurugi Sonia" honestly Tsurugi didn't know why he was explaining this to his coach.

"Alright..." Endou said in a thoughtful manner. "Explain why you're holding her captive?" Endou asked.

"Because I don't want her running around too much..." Tsurugi answered and Endou laughed.

"Isn't running a good thing?" Endou asked once his laugh died down. "I mean she is getting exercise right?" Endou asked.

All the first years stared at him in disbelief. They know that its good or even healthy but they also know that Sonia plus running equals chaos.

"Kantoku, please trust us you wouldn't want her down..." Kariya said and Hikaru nodded in agreement.

"Its better for all of us that Tsurugi would keep her off grounds..." Tenma said.

"Yes! It will feel like you ran from here and all the way to Hokkaido!" Shinsuke said with exaggeration.

Though even after that, Endou still didn't believe them at all and said; "Come on Tsurugi put her down."

"Are you sure?" Tsurugi asked.

"Yup!" Endou said.

"Will you take responsibility if she starts running around" Tsurugi asked.

"Yeah!" Endou said. "I'll even get Gouenji, the second years and the third years to chase her" Endou said and everyone he mentioned looked at him in shock.

Thus started Tsurugi's debate in his mind._ 'It would be a bad idea...but then again it would be fun to watch them all chase after my cousin and besides I won't be the one chasing her anymore...'_ and thus the debate ended and Tsurugi put her down to the floor gently.

"See she isn't-" Endou said but didn't finish it cuz the little girl started to run around the whole room again. For a minute Endou and the others just gaped at the girl who kept running in the room before they started to try and catch her.

The first years all watched as they tried to catch the hyper active girl. Some felt sorry while some just sweat dropped. The girl all also watched in amusement as the little girl was unstoppable even after so many chasing after her.

Finally Tenma turned to look at the older Tsurugi who was currently wearing earphones, reading a soccer magazine and his water jug in his other hand. He sweat dropped when he noticed Tsurugi was doing his best to ignore all the noises and chaos.

* * *

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

"Kyousuke!" Someone called as the door opened. "I came to pick Sonia...up?" Satoru said going inside and finding it a total mess. "What happened here?" he asked and noticed the room was filled with exhausted players and a very jumpy Sonia.

"Onii-chan!" she squealed in glee and ran up to her big brother.

"Sonia!" Sotaru called and carried Sonia up. He once again scanned the whole room and called out; "Kyousuke?" and this time Tsurugi rose up from under the table where the other first years and the girls were hiding under.

"Satoru if you don't take her out those doors right now we're all going to lose our sanity..." Tsurugi told his cousin who just tilted his head in confusion.

"She couldn't have been that bad unless you gave her candy..." Satoru said.

"No we didn't...she's just normally hyper...now take her away NOW!" Tsurugi demanded.

"Alright alright, sheesh...next time I'll just ask Yuuichi even if it is far away..." Satoru said leaving with Sonia in his arms.

Once everyone saw the door close, they cheered. The hyper girl was gone and they didn't have to run around anymore (though that is what they did in soccer). Because of so much glee, Endou cancelled practice for the day and everyone went home early.

* * *

Star: so yeah we had this idea because of our own cousin...

Kagaya: she was a trouble maker and we thought what would happen to the Raimon eleven if they were in our shoes and thus we made this...and the reason why we chose Tsurugi was because we thought it would be funny...

WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! -Unemori Twins-


End file.
